The present invention relates to an exhaust gas purifying device for a compression ignition type of internal combustion engine provided with auxiliary combustion chambers.
Most conventional exhaust gas purifying devices using an exhaust gas recirculating system in a compression ignition internal combustion engine are external recirculation type devices in which parts of the exhaust gas from the exhaust manifold or the exhaust conduit system are recirculated to the intake manifold or the intake conduit system. However, such conventional devices adversely affects the engine performance and smoke generation is substantial due to the small excess air ratio, and the exhaust gas recirculation conduit, intake manifold and the like become contaminated or at worst become blocked due to smoke deposits.